


Rebound

by Gaffsie



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Jughead Jones Needs a Hug, M/M, Manipulative Relationship, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, POV Archie Andrews, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Humiliation, revenge porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 21:21:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17312069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaffsie/pseuds/Gaffsie
Summary: Reggie is an asshole, and Archie reaps the benefits.





	Rebound

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this](https://riverdale-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/1356.html?thread=658252#cmt658252) kinkmeme prompt: "Jughead was sucking Reggie's cock on the regular but when he calls it off, a bitter Reggie leaks a video of Jughead on his knees, sucking cock like the little blowjob slut he is.
> 
> Jughead is beyond horrified and humiliated. 
> 
> I want someone close to Jughead (lbr, Archie or Sweet Pea) watching it and getting horny watching a pretty, pink-faced Jug, hair long and lovely and being gripped tightly, sucking cock. They go over to ~see if Jughead's ok, but of course it ends in tearful, kind of vulnerable Jughead sucking their dick. "
> 
> I picked Archie, because manipulative!Archie is my jam.

It's not a very long clip. The recording starts in the middle of the blowjob, no build-up whatsoever, and it's obviously shot on an Iphone. The newest one, considering the owner, but still. It's clearly an amateur job, but it's still the hottest fucking porn Archie's seen in his _life_.

He's beat off to it three times already, and it was only posted this morning.

There's a slight pang of guilt – easily ignored - that comes with watching it, because there's no way Jughead consented to being filmed. They may have drifted apart a little during last year, but Archie knows him. Knows that he's intently private and even a little paranoid. He'd never willingly give someone that kind of leverage over him. 

If Archie had to guess, he'd say that the reason the clip starts when it does is because Reggie (because of course it's fucking Reggie – Archie's seen him naked in the locker room enough times to know – Reggie was never shy to wave his dick around) didn't reach for his phone until he knew Juggie was suitably distracted. That's why it ends with Jughead finally looking up at the camera, hooded eyes hazy with lust and not yet aware of Reggie's betrayal.

It's pretty perfect in its simplicity though. Jughead, shirtless, kneeling on the floor between Reggie's legs, sucking his dick like he can't get enough. Reggie's got his hair fisted in one big hand, the dark and silky-looking strands falling in a tumble through his fingers, and Archie would feel jealous if it wasn't so hot. 

In most porn Archie watches, the girl, or sometimes boy, is looking up at the top, performing for him, but Jughead is so clearly doing it for himself. His eyes are closed, and he's focused completely on the large cock in front of him, alternating between taking it deep in his throat, his cheeks hollowed as he sucks, and working the head, moaning a little around it like it's the best treat he's ever gotten. At one point he lets it glide too far, out of his mouth, and he makes a small whimper of complaint that goes straight to Archie's dick, before blindly bobbing his head after it, happily licking the shaft and then putting his spit-shiny mouth around the head again, moaning a little as it hits his tongue, letting it bump against the soft cushioning of his cheek before taking it down his throat again.

Near the end, Reggie tugs a little at his hair, and that must be a signal that he's close to coming, because Jughead moves back, just holding the cock-head in his mouth, like he can't stand not getting a taste of Reggie's cum before swallowing, and then Reggie's pulling Jughead off his cock entirely, so he gets it all over his pretty lips and his chin instead, which is a total asshole move, but the way Jughead fucking whimpers, disappointed at not having got his treat makes it worth it. Especially when he fucking _licks his lips_ , chasing the flavor. 

That's the point when he opens his eyes, looking up at Reggie, lips reddened and a little swollen, clumps of come on his chin, looking sleepy and satisfied and a little proud; the point where the recording ends.

The whole school is buzzing about it, obviously. Why wouldn't it, after such a bomb shell? After everything that has happened in the last year, most students know exactly who Jughead Jones is, and most of them can definitely recognize his face (plus, that curly hair swoop is pretty distinct). 

Some of them must realize the guy getting blown is none other than Reggie Mantle, but no one gives much of a crap – it's not news that Reggie likes getting his dick sucked. What is news-worthy is that supposed tough guy and gang-leader Jughead Jones sucks dick like he's getting paid for it.

Kevin complains that it's unfair that as the only openly gay guy at school, Jughead didn't come to him. “If anyone should have a twinky cock-slut at their beck and call, it's me,” he says, sighing dramatically. 

Veronica raises her eyebrow and says that she always knew he had an oral fixation. 

Ethel mumbles something about “her fanfiction,” actual stars in her eyes, which, _yikes_.

Betty says “poor Juggie,” a lot, and is glued to her phone, trying to hunt down every copy and getting it reported. 

Reggie just looks smug.

Jughead himself is nowhere to be found, and Betty whispers to him that she texted him before school, warning him about the video. 

“I should talk to him,” Archie says, and Betty smiles gratefully at him, blissfully unaware that he plans to do a little more than just talking.

He half expects Jughead to be playing possum, so he's a little surprised when he actually opens the door to the trailer at his knock. Archie doesn't know who he was expecting, but it can't have been him, because Jughead greets him with an “Archie!” sounding both surprised and a little afraid.

Jughead still holds open the door and steps to the side, letting Archie enter. Archie shoulders his way past him quickly, before he changes his mind.

The lights are off, so the living room is only lit by the daylight shining in through the small window, and the glow from the TV, which is set to _Homeward Bound_ of all things. It's not wholly unexpected – it's been Jughead's comfort movie ever since he was little. Archie remembers coming to visit him once after one of the older kids at school had beaten him up and called him trailer trash, and Jughead had been curled up on the couch, hugging his stuffed sheep dog, pretending his tears were for Shadow rather than himself.

There's no stuffed animal today, but there's a blanket left in a pile on the couch, and Jughead's laptop is sitting next to it, displaying the Riverdale High Facebook page. Knowing Jughead, he's been obsessively refreshing it, reading every shitty comment every asshole at school has made about him.

It wouldn't surprise him if Jughead had been crying. His eyes are dry, but there's a brittleness to him that suggests prolonged misery. Like the only reason he's not crying is that he's run out of tears.

“Did you watch it?” It's said a little aggressively, and Archie briefly considers lying to him. Jughead crosses his arms over his chest, hugging himself. He's still in his sleep clothes, hair a mess on his head. He looks cold. Cold and tired.

“Finally got my Kim Kardashian moment,” Jughead says. “Think I'll get my very own reality show next?”

“Jug,” Archie says, reaching out for him.

“You don't have to pretend,” Jughead says, backing away, eyes flashing angrily.

Archie frowns. “I'm not pretending anything, bro.”

“Please,” Jughead says miserably, “you're disgusted with me, same as everyone else.”

“I'm not though,” Archie says. “It's just a blowjob.”

Jughead snorts. “Must be why I've been nicknamed the Serpent Slut, and people are speculating about exactly how loose my ass is from all the cocks I've no doubt taken by now. Because it's 'just a blowjob'.” He does the air-quotes and everything, still sarcastic, even when hurting and angry. 

“I'm not disgusted with you,” Archie tells him. He reaches out for him again, but this time he doesn't let him pull away, instead enveloping him in a hug. Jughead struggles a little against his hold at first, but after a while he relaxes into it, even putting his own arms around Archie's shoulders.

There's a quiet sniffing sound, carefully muffled against his shoulder, but he knows that Jughead is crying.

“It's okay,” Archie tells him, “it's okay,” and, “who cares what everyone else thinks,” and, “I'll always be here for you.”

Jughead's clinging to Archie now, fingers clenched in his Letterman jacket. Archie rubs comforting circles on his back, sways a little back and forth, and lets Jughead cry. 

He leads them to the couch and carefully sits them down, Jughead's face hidden against Archie's chest now, Archie's arms strong and secure around his shaking frame.

Finally, Jughead releases his grip on Archie's jacket. Archie keeps his hand clasped on his neck but lets him lean back, collect himself a little. His eyes are wet with tears, but he looks better now. Softer. Less brittle.

“Reggie is an asshole.” 

Everyone knows it, but it's worth saying.

Jughead's eyes widen. He was clearly not expecting Archie to know exactly who'd posted the video.

“He's mad because I called it quits. And, yeah, he is.”

He wipes angrily at his eyes.

“What you do in bed doesn't change who you are as a person.”

“Tell that to the entire student body,” Jughead says, eyes welling up with tears again.

“You just need to choose your partners a little better,” Archie tells him, gently. “Pick a better guy.”

“You're the only good person in this whole miserable town, you know that, right?” Jughead tells him. “The only shining light in this dark and polluted quagmire.” Jughead's told him that before, and he genuinely seems to believe it, despite all evidence to the contrary. Archie's broken his heart and stomped on it, using Jughead's every insecurity against him when he helped Betty dump him, colluded with Hiram Lodge to have his home destroyed, chosen first Grundy, and then Veronica's family over him. And Jughead still thinks of him as the light to his own darkness.

He smiles a little, takes Jughead's hand in his. “Then pick me,” he says, simply. He uses his grip on Jughead's neck to pull him into a brief kiss. Jughead's lips are salty from tears, but he feels _sweet_ , surprised, but pliant against him. He kisses with his eyes closed, and it makes Archie's dick twitch in his pants to see him so trusting and unguarded. 

He toys a little with the short hairs at the back of his head, liking the way it makes him shiver under his hand. When he breaks the kiss, it takes a couple of seconds for Jughead to open his eyes, but when he does, they look bright, and grateful.

He glances at Archie's lap, sees the tent in his pants, and blushes a pretty pink. 

“Can I?” He asks, and Archie smiles at him, caresses his cheek. 

“Sure,” he says, reaching down for his fly. “You've earned it.”

Jughead watches him open his pants and pull his dick out with eager eyes, mouth already half-open in anticipation, and Archie doesn't even have to push him down, the way he always had to do with Veronica. The second Archie's hard cock is revealed Jughead sinks down on the couch, eyes half-closed already. He takes the head in his mouth, and it feels just as hot and soft as Archie imagined. 

Archie reaches for his hair, can't resist dragging his fingers through it and tugging at the dark strands. Jughead sucks sloppily at the head, and Archie grabs fistfuls of hair as he fucks up into his mouth, loving the way Jughead just takes it, choking a little, but not trying to pull back.

“Gonna do this a lot,” Archie promises him as he fucks up into Jughead's mouth, forcing his head down. “Gonna feed you my cock, make you take it.”

Jughead looks good like this. Happy, like he was made to serve Archie. His mouth is a hot inferno around Archie's cock, and he's been fantasizing about this all day, so it doesn't take long for his orgasm to approach. He tugs at Jughead's hair, and he reluctantly lets Archie's dick glide out of his mouth.

“Keep your mouth open,” Archie tells him, and, obediently, Jughead's pretty, cock-sucking mouth falls open, waiting patiently, just above Archie's dick. His eyes are open now too, green and wide and trusting.

Archie grabs his cock, brushes it against Jughead's waiting lips, making him whimper with thwarted need.

It doesn't take more than a stroke, and then he's coming, electricity sparkling down his spine, his balls, and he's spurting all over Jughead's tongue and lips and chin.

Jughead swallows his mouthful, moaning happily at the taste, and Archie grabs his chin, drags his thumb through the cum on his face and pushes it past Jughead's slack lips, let's him suck it clean, grateful green eyes still locked on his.

He has no idea what Reggie did to make Jughead dump him, but his loss is Archie's gain. And Archie? He's playing for keeps.


End file.
